A Hint of Bliss
by Trash Can Penguin
Summary: TYL6918 Oneshot Mukuro comes to appreciate how far a simple text message can get him.


_Good morning Kyoya! The coffee we bought at the market smells exquisite, you should join me. _

Hibari stared at the screen of his phone, uncannily bright against the darkness of his room, his lips quirking just a bit in what could be called a smile. He dropped the phone off the side of his bed, deciding it was still too early to wake up.

Besides, he hated coffee.

Nonetheless, he found himself, ten minutes later, sitting on the edge of his bed in nothing but a dress shirt - _Mukuro's_ shirt, but he pushed that thought another corner of his brain - tapping rapidly on his phone.

Mukuro ignored his phone's twittering, assuming that it was probably further information about the morning's mission from Tsunayoshi. Useless details like that could wait until after a shower and breakfast.

So he was honestly surprised when, having settled comfortably with his favorite cup, that he saw Hibari's name on the message.

_It's raining._

Mukuro did not bother to hide his amusement at the simple words on the screen. It was so like Hibari to send such a concise and confusing message. He shrugged, deciding not to think about it.

He was in the middle of pulling his pants up when Hibari walked in. He was long used to the Cloud Guardian coming in unannounced, perhaps because he never locked his door. Besides, Hibari's blush upon seeing Mukuro's half-dressed state only encouraged Mukuro's habit.

"Didn't I tell you to stop changing in the living room? People can see you from the windows," Hibari growled, forcing himself to keep his eyes focused on Mukuro's top half... well, his face, since his shirt was still unbuttoned.

Mukuro noticed his discomfort. "Can't keep your eyes off me? I know I'm gorgeous, Kyoya." Hibari shot him a look which he ignored, pulling the rest of his pants up. "Black or white?"

"... Black." Hibari didn't care either way.

"Aww.... but we just bought the white one yesterday, I really want to wear it. Besides, it stands out better against my pants," whined Mukuro, reaching for the white belt. Hibari found himself clenching his fists, resisting the urge to punch the illusionist in the face.

Mukuro cast one sidelong glance at Hibari. "Sorry Kyoya, no sex right now. Now be a good kitten and wa-"

Too late.

There was a very nice impression of his face in the wall where Hibari had smashed his partner's face.

"Kyoya, you messed up my hair," Mukuro pouted, unfazed by the assault, hands reaching up to fix his bangs. Hibari pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how Mukuro could have so much to say this early in the morning.

"Did you miss me last night?" Mukuro beamed. "It's not like you to reply to my texts. I think this is the first time actually."

Hibari nodded towards the window. "It's raining pretty hard." He nudged something towards Mukuro, who looked at it suspiciously.

"It's kind of phallic."

This time Hibari more than messed up Mukuro's hair, and the illusionist was lucky to survive with just a split lip and a minor dislocation in his jaw.

"It's an umbrella, idiot," Hibari grumbled, dusting the sleeves of his shirt. He frowned, wishing he had put on a jacket and hoping that the chill would not get to him. He had rushed over here, only having time to pull on the nearest pair of pants under his (_Mukuro's_) sleeping shirt - though he would never admit to Mukuro that he had rushed for an idiot like him.

Mukuro tilted his head to the side, reaching up and relocating his jaw. He obviously didn't get it. "I don't think you have umbrellas in your house," Hibari stated simply.

It took a moment for the meaning to hit him, and by then Hibari had already dropped the item on the nearest table and had a hand on the door knob. He was stopped when he felt a pair of lithe arms wrapped around his waist. In the reflection on the glass door, he could see the taller man leaning closer to rest his cheek on his.

"You should really try to be this charming more often." Mukuro smiled, trying his best to give a genuine smile and finding that he did not have to try very hard at all.

"You have three seconds to get off." This time Mukuro acted for the wiser, perhaps not wanting to start his mission at a disadvantage.

Hibari turned the doorknob, before glancing back to see Mukuro humming lightly and buttoning up his shirt. "I'll give you thirty seconds."

Mukuro understood the hint. "How sweet of you. Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed?"

He was lucky Hibari didn't run him over with the car the minute he stepped into the driveway.

"Don't get the floor wet," Hibari hissed, knowing that it was already too late because Mukuro clearly did not use the umbrella he had so painstakingly brought him.

Mukuro's lip quirked. In Hibari language, his orders probably meant something akin to _I'll miss you. Get back safe_. It was strange how Hibari chose to show affection, but it was endearing at the same time.

The illusionist was clearly in a good mood, for once they were out of the driveway, he reached over and turned the radio on. Hibari was tempted to turn it off, but decided to humor the other man for once. The next mission was in Poland and should take him a month. Hibari was disappointed that they didn't spend last night together, but it wasn't until a text from Tsunayoshi earlier that morning, just a minute after Mukuro's text, that he realized the other was leaving today.

With a pang of regret, he realized that he had been the one who denied the company, complaining of fatigue. Mukuro hadn't pushed it at that point.

Hibari reached one hand out to grasp the illusionist's. If Mukuro was surprised, he didn't show it - at the next traffic light, he pulled Hibari into one of the better kisses that they shared (Hibari's bite wasn't as painful as most times). It wasn't until the cars behind began honking that he finally shoved Mukuro off, knowing full well that the light had turned green four seconds ago. From the amused smirk on Mukuro's face, he knew this as well.

Hibari didn't bother waiting until Mukuro's plane took off, nor did he accompany him to the security check point. He simply dropped the illusionist off at the front gate of the air port, and when asked for a kiss, shoved the umbrella in his face.

Mukuro returned a month later, surprising, with the umbrella still in his possession. Somehow, despite this, he returned dripping on Hibari's carpet.

"You better clean those stains you're leaving," the Cloud Guardian barked as greeting, not moving from his position on the couch. The illusionist ignored him as always, though he had the courtesy to remove his boots at the doorway.

He tossed the umbrella in the other man's lap. Hibari scowled upon seeing its battered condition, but Mukuro was already in his kitchen.

"Man, the food in Poland was terrible, I had nothing to eat for a month. Kyoya, you could have shipped some homemade cookies over, you know?" Mukuro had already pulled out a box of leftovers, but immediately put it back when he caught a whiff of the scent. He never did like fish. "Any chocolate cake?"

Hibari's response was to beat Mukuro half way to unconsciousness with the umbrella. "You destroyed the umbrella." He opened it fully to point out the glaringly large holes dotting its surface.

Mukuro chuckled. "I have a pretty funny story about that actually. It was whe-"

"Save it for later." Hibari grabbed the illusionist's chin, crushing his lips against the others, in the process pushing him into the closed door of the refrigerator. Mukuro parted his lips for Hibari, moaning as his hands reached up to undo the tie on Hibari's shirt.

Hibari pulled away, panting slightly as Mukuro continued to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. Somehow, Hibari found his hands on Mukuro's belt - _white_, he noticed, the same as the one on the day he left.

"I'll buy you a good umbrella for my shirt back." Hibari's eyes widened slightly. Mukuro smirked. "Of course I remembered, it's my favorite."

Hibari's scowl slowly melted into a smile, and he pulled the other into a kiss. "I don't think that's a fair trade."

Mukuro broke away, one graceful eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

"I have too many umbrellas to count. And your shirt is quite comfortable."

Mukuro smirked. "Good, because I want you to keep it anyways."


End file.
